


Sweet Peas

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: In the Japanese language of flowers, Hanakotoba, Sweet Peas are the flower to resemble saying goodbye to someone. They're the flower that was placed on your mothers gravestone. It's the flower that the club gave Yuri when she went on a trip somewhere out of town with her family for a couple months. It's the flower on Sayori's desk.





	Sweet Peas

In the Japanese language of flowers, Hanakatoba, Sweet Peas are the flower to resemble saying goodbye to someone. They're the flower that was placed on your mothers gravestone. It's the flower that the club gave Yuri when she went on a trip somewhere out of town with her family for a couple months. It's the flower on Sayori's desk.

You didn't want to believe it when you walked into class and saw a flower on her desk in a white vase. You didn't want to believe what it could have meant, so you ignored it until class started. At least that's when the teacher announced something you would never forget until you died.

"Unfortunately, two of our beloved students have recently passed away."

Two of them. You'd later find out in the club your population of students has downgraded from five to three again. The festival was just a few days ago, and Sayoria and (MC) hadn't shown up. They were both dead. Why did both of them die, why did they have to go.

The club meeting was silent for a long while until Monika broke the silence by smiling and saying that we to move on. You couldn't. You rose your voice and almost started crying when you yelled at her. You left the room in anger and felt distraught as you made your way home.

Your father made fun of you being sad that night, and you went to bed with a hand mark imprinted on your cheek and no dinner.

The next day was painful. To sit in class, eyes constantly drifting to the empty seat. You asked to go to the bathroom and cried as soon as you entered the stall. Maybe you could get a nurse pass and go home early pretending you were sick. Your father probably wouldn't believe that. Your tears almost wiped off the concealer on your face covering the bruise.

Lunch was horrible. You had to apologize to Monika and a Yuri whilst simultaneously trying not to cry. They understood and Monika said that they were all going through the grieving process, and yours was happening differently. Yuri didn't speak

You'd miss Sayori. The fun flirting you two shared that stopped being a joke a long time ago. The times you went over to her house and played games together. You'd miss the times she'd comfort you when you were terrified of going back home. She was the only one who knew your family situation. She was the only one you really trusted.

That night you went to a funeral you were invited to by Sayori's parents, and that night you figured out how she really died. It was hard to look into her casket and find her body, it felt too painful. Monika pat you on the back and led you away.

After the ceremony when everyone else had left except her parents, you went to her gravestone.

In the Japanese language of flowers, Hanakatoba, Sweet Peas are the flower to resemble saying goodbye to someone. They're the flower that was placed on your best friends gravestone.  



End file.
